List of programs broadcast by CBS
This is a list of programs currently or formerly broadcast by CBS. Current programming Note: Titles are listed according to their year of debut on the network in parentheses. Dramas *''NCIS'' (2003) *''Criminal Minds'' (2005) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2009) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2010) *''Blue Bloods'' (2010) *''Elementary'' (2012) *''Madam Secretary'' (2014) *''NCIS: New Orleans'' (2014) *''Bull'' (2016) *''MacGyver'' (2016) *''SEAL Team'' (2017) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2017) *''Instinct'' (2018) *''Magnum P.I.'' (2018) *''FBI'' (2018) *''God Friended Me'' (2018) *''The Code'' (2019) *''Blood & Treasure'' (2019) *''The Good Fight'' (2019) Comedies *''Mom'' (2013) *''Man with a Plan'' (2016) *''Young Sheldon'' (2017) *''The Neighborhood'' (2018) Reality / non-scripted *''Survivor'' (2000) *''Big Brother'' (2000) *''The Amazing Race'' (2001) *''Undercover Boss'' (2010) *''Celebrity Big Brother'' (2018) *''Celebrity Undercover Boss'' (2018) *''Whistleblower'' (2018) *''Pink Collar Crimes'' (2018) *''The World's Best'' (2019) *''Love Island'' (2019) Awards shows * Grammy Awards (1973) * Tony Awards (1978) * Kennedy Center Honors (1978) * Academy of Country Music Awards (1998) Game shows * The Price is Right (1972) * Let's Make a Deal (2009) Talk shows * The Talk (2010) Late night shows * The Late Late Show with James Corden (2015) * The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (2015) Specials * The Thanksgiving Day Parade on CBS (1959) * Frosty the Snowman (1969) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1972) * Frosty Returns (1992) News and information * CBS Evening News (1948) * Face the Nation (1954) * 60 Minutes (1968) * CBS News Sunday Morning (1979) * CBS Morning News (1982) * 48 Hours (1988) * CBS This Morning (2012) * CBS Overnight News (2015) * CBSN: On Assignment (2017) Saturday morning * Lucky Dog (2013) * Dr. Chris: Pet Vet (2013) * The Henry Ford Innovation Nation (2014) * The Inspectors (2015) * The Open Road with Dr. Chris (2016) * Pet Vet Dream Team (2018) Soap operas * The Young and the Restless (1973) * The Bold and the Beautiful (1987) Sports * NFL on CBS (1956) **AFC games (and inter-conference games when the AFC team is the road team) **The AFC Championship Game **The Super Bowl (every three years) ** The NFL Today (1961) * PGA Tour on CBS (1970) **Masters Tournament (shared with ESPN) **PGA Championship (shared with ESPN) **PGA Tour (shared with NBC Sports) * College Basketball on CBS (1981) **Select weekend regular season games **CBS Sports Classic **Missouri Valley Conference Men's Basketball Tournament Championship **Mountain West Conference Men's Basketball Tournament Championship **Atlantic 10 Men's Basketball Tournament Championship **Big Ten Conference Men's Basketball Tournament Semifinals and Championship * College Football (1996) **Southeastern Conference Football, including: ***Saturday Game of the Week ***The SEC Championship Game **The Sun Bowl **The Army-Navy Game * NCAA March Madness (2011) **Selection Sunday (in odd-numbered years) **NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament (shared with Turner Sports) ***Final Four and National Championship Game (in odd-numbered years) Upcoming programming Comedies *''Bob ♡ Abishola'' (September 23, 2019) *''The Unicorn'' (September 26, 2019) *''Carol's Second Act'' (September 26, 2019) *''Broke'' (Midseason 2020) Dramas *''All Rise'' (September 23, 2019) *''Evil'' (September 26, 2019) *''FBI: Most Wanted'' (Midseason 2020) *''Tommy'' (Midseason 2020) In development Comedies *''Bait & Tackle'' *''Be Here Now'' *''The Crew'' *''Dad Vs. Father'' *''The Emperor of Malibu'' *''The Folks'' *''Generation Gap'' *''Halfway There'' *''Just Like Us'' *''Pandas in New York'' *''Quinta & Jermaine'' *''Shoulda Coulda Woulda'' *''The Squeeze'' *''To Whom It May Concern'' Dramas *''Body Cam Cop'' *''Chaplain'' *''Crooked Brooklyn'' *''False Memories'' *''Far Rockaway'' *''MD-1'' *''Melanie'' *''Secret Six *''The Secret to a Good Marriage'' *''Surveillance'' *'' Under the Bridge'' *Untitled military medical drama Former programming Dramas Sitcoms Specials Children's animation series Animated primetime series Soap operas *''As the World Turns'' (April 2, 1956 – September 17, 2010) *''The Brighter Day'' (January 4, 1954 – September 28, 1962) *''Capitol'' (March 29, 1982 – March 20, 1987) *''The Clear Horizon'' (July 11, 1960 – June 15, 1962) *''The Edge of Night'' (April 2, 1956 – November 28, 1975; later moved to ABC until December 28, 1984) *''The Egg and I'' (September 3, 1951 – August 1, 1952) *''The First Hundred Years'' (December 4, 1950 – June 27, 1952) *''Full Circle'' (June 27, 1960 – March 10, 1961) *''Guiding Light'' (June 30, 1952 – September 18, 2009) *''Love is a Many Splendored Thing'' (September 18, 1967 – March 23, 1973) *''Love of Life'' (September 24, 1951 – February 1, 1980) *''Portia Faces Life'' (1954–55) *''The Road of Life'' (1954–55) *''Search for Tomorrow'' (September 3, 1951 – March 26, 1982; later moved to NBC until December 26, 1986) *''The Secret Storm'' (February 1, 1954 – February 8, 1974) *''Valiant Lady'' (October 12, 1953 – August 16, 1957) *''Where the Heart Is'' (September 8, 1969 – March 23, 1973) *''Woman with a Past'' (February 1–July 2, 1954) News/information programming Reality/non-scripted programming *''3'' (2012) *''The American Baking Competition'' (May 29, 2013 – July 10, 2013) *''Armed and Famous'' (2007) *''The Briefcase'' (2015) *''Brooklyn DA'' (2013) *''Candid Camera'' (1959–1967; 1987–1988; 1996–2001) *''Cupid'' (2003) *''The Cut'' (2005) *''Dogs in the City'' (2012) *''Fire Me, Please'' (2005) *''Greatest American Dog'' (2008) *''The Job'' (2013) *''Kid Nation'' (2007) *''Kids Say the Darndest Things'' (1998–2000) *''Live to Dance'' (2011) * Million Dollar Mile (2019) *''Pirate Master'' (2007) *''Rescue 911'' (1989–96) *''Rock Star: INXS'' (2005) *''Rock Star: Supernova'' (2006) *''Same Name'' (2011) *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (2009) *''That's My Line'' (1980–81) *''Top Cops'' (1990–93) *''Tuesday Night Book Club'' (2006) *''Unsolved Mysteries'' (1997–99) *''The Will'' (2005) Variety series Game shows Saturday morning *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (September 16, 1995 – September 6, 1997) *''The Adventures of Hyperman'' (October 14, 1995 – August 10, 1996) *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' (September 17, 1988 – September 8, 1990) *''Aladdin'' (September 17, 1994 – September 14, 1996) *''All Grown Up!'' (March 13, 2004 – September 4, 2004) *''All In with Laila Ali'' (September 28, 2013—September 26, 2015) *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978–83) *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972) *''Anatole'' (September 12, 1998 – September 9, 2000) *''The Archie Show'' (1968–69) *''Archie's TV Funnies'' (1971–73) *''Ark II'' (1976–79) *''As Told by Ginger'' (September 14, 2002 – January 25, 2003) *''Back to the Future'' (September 14, 1991 – December 26, 1992) *''The Backyardigans'' (September 11, 2004 – September 9, 2006) *''Bailey Kipper's P.O.V'' (September 21, 1996 – September 6, 1997) *''The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour'' (1977–78) *''Beakman's World'' (1993–98) *''Beethoven'' (1994–95) *''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' (1983) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (1985–87) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990) *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' (1993–97) *''Birdz'' (1998) *''The Biskitts'' (1983–84) *''Blackstar'' (1981–82) *''Blaster's Universe'' (September 11, 1999 – September 9, 2000) *''Blue's Clues'' (September 16, 2000 – September 9, 2006) *''Bob the Builder'' (September 15, 2001 – September 7, 2002) *''The Brothers García'' (March 13, 2004 – September 4, 2004) *''Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour'' (1968–71; 1975–85) *''Busytown Mysteries'' (September 19, 2009 – September 21, 2013) *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (1993–94) *''Cake'' (September 16, 2006 – September 12, 2009) *''CBS Storybreak'' (1985–90) *''The California Raisins'' (1989–90) *''Captain Midnight'' (1954–56) *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' (September 15, 2007 – September 12, 2009) *''ChalkZone'' (February 1, 2003 – September 4, 2004) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1983–86) *''Chicken Soup for the Soul's Hidden Heroes'' (October 3, 2015 – June 24, 2017) *''Clue Club'' (1976–77) *''C.O.P.S.'' (1988–89) *''Conan and the Young Warriors'' (1994) *''Dance Revolution'' (September 16, 2006 – September 8, 2007) *''Danger Rangers'' (September 17, 2011 – September 29, 2012) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (1969–71) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986–88) *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' (1989–91) *''Dino Squad'' (November 3, 2007 – September 12, 2009) *''The Doodlebops'' (September 17, 2011 – September 21, 2013) * The Doodlebops' Rockin Road Show (March 20, 2010 – September 10, 2011) *''Dora the Explorer'' (September 16, 2000 – September 9, 2006) *''Doug'' (2002–04) *''Drak Pack'' (1980) *''The Dukes'' (1983) *''Dumb Bunnies'' (1998–99) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (1983–85) *''Far Out Space Nuts'' (1975–76) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1972–84) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (September 19, 1992 – September 4, 1993) *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (1972–73) *''Flip!'' (1988) *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' (1998–2000) *''Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles'' (1966–68) *''Franklin'' (September 12, 1998 – January 30, 1999; September 16, 2000 – September 7, 2002) *''Fudge'' (1997) *''Galaxy High'' (1986–87) * Game Changers with Kevin Frazier (2013–2016) *''Garfield and Friends'' (September 17, 1988 – October 7, 1995) *''The Get Along Gang'' (1984–85) *''Gilligan's Planet'' (1982–83) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (September 17, 2005 – September 9, 2006) *''Harlem Globetrotters'' (1970–71) *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' (1987–88) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1971–74) *''The Herculoids'' (1967–68) *''Hey Arnold!'' (September 14, 2002 – September 4, 2004) *''Hey Vern, It's Ernest!'' (1988–89) *''Horseland'' (September 16, 2006 – September 12, 2009; February 5, 2011 – September 29, 2012) *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' (1985–87) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1985–86; 1991–92) *''Jamie's 15-Minute Meals'' (2013–14) *''Jason of Star Command'' (1978–81) *''Jeannie'' (1973–75) *''The Jetsons'' (1964–65; 1969–71) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970–71) *''Kipper'' (September 16, 2000 – September 8, 2001) *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981–82) *''LazyTown'' (September 11, 2004 – September 9, 2006) *''Liberty's Kids'' (October 6, 2012 – September 21, 2013) *''Little Bear'' (September 16, 2000 – September 8, 2001) *''Little Bill'' (September 16, 2000 – September 7, 2002, February 1, 2003 – March 6, 2004; September 11, 2004 – September 9, 2006) *''The Little Mermaid'' (September 19, 1992 – September 9, 1995) *''Little Muppet Monsters'' (1985–86) *''Long Waith & Short Jackson'' (1977–83, now aired on CBS Network Southeast Asia and ABC in 2009) *''Madeline'' (September 16, 2006 – September 8, 2007) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (September 16, 2000 – June 9, 2001) *''Maisy'' (September 16, 2000 – June 9, 2001) *''Marsupilami'' (September 11, 1993 – September 10, 1994) *''The Mask: Animated Series'' (September 16, 1995 – September 6, 1997) *''Meatballs & Spaghetti'' (1982–83) *''The Mighty Mouse Playhouse/''Mighty Mouse presents the Mighty Heroes (1955–67) *''The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle'' (1979–80) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (September 11, 2004 – September 10, 2005) *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' (1967–69) *''The Monkees'' (1969–72) *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' (1991–92) *''Muppet Babies'' (1984–91) *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' (September 12, 1998 – September 9, 2000) *''The New Adventures of Batman'' (February 12, 1977 – May 28, 1977) *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1981) *''The New Ghostwriter Mysteries'' (1997) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1972–74) *''New Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' (September 11, 1999 – September 9, 2000) *''Noonbory and the Super Seven'' (September 20, 2008 – September 11, 2010) (Prototype) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Oswald'' (September 15, 2001 – September 7, 2002) *''The Oz Kids'' (1996–99) *''Pandamonium'' (1982–83) *''Partridge Family 2200 A.D.'' (1974–75) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1969–72) *''Pee-wee's Playhouse'' (1986–91) *''Pelswick'' (September 14, 2002 – January 25, 2003) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969–71) *''Pole Position'' (1984) *''Popeye and Son'' (1987–88) *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' (1996) *''Pryor's Place'' (1984–85) *''Raggedy Ann and Andy'' (1988–90) *''Raw Toonage'' (1992–93) *''Really Wild Animals'' (September 16, 1995 – September 14, 1996) *''Recipe Rehab'' (September 28, 2013 – September 26, 2015) *''Rescue Heroes'' (September 11, 1999 – September 9, 2000) (formerly on Kids' WB, Qubo and Vortexx) *''Richie Rich'' (1986) *''Riders in the Sky'' (1990–92) *''Rocket Power'' (2002–04) *''Rugrats'' (February 1, 2003 – September 6, 2003) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (September 19, 2009 – January 29, 2011) *'' Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' (1970–74) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (September 16, 2006 – September 13, 2008; September 18, 2010 – January 29, 2011) *''Santo Bugito'' (September 16, 1995 – September 14, 1996) *''Saturday Supercade'' (1983–86) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (1969–70; 1974–76) *''The Secrets of Isis'' (1975–77) *''Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House'' (1996–97) *''Shazam!'' (1974–77) *''Shazam!/Isis Hour'' (1975–77) *''Shirt Tales'' (1984–85) *''The New Adventures of Superman'' (1966–70) *''Superman'' (1988–89) *''The Skatebirds'' (1977–78) *''Space Academy'' (1977–79) *''Space Ghost'' (1966–68) *''The Sports Illustrated for Kids Show'' (1997) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (September 16, 2006 – September 11, 2010) *''Sushi Pack'' (September 15, 2007 – September 12, 2009) *''Sylvester & Tweety'' (1976–77) *''Sylvester & Tweety, Daffy & Speedy'' (1981–82) *''The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour'' (1980–82) *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' (1976–84) *''Tarzan and the Super 7'' (1978–80) *''Teen Wolf'' (1986–87) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990–96; originated in syndication in 1987, moved to CBS in 1990 during its fourth season) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' (1963–64; 1966–68) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (September 16, 1995 – September 6, 1997) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1965–72) *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' (1980–82) *''Trollkins'' (1981–82) *''Trollz'' (September 16, 2006 – September 10, 2011) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (September 16, 1995 – September 6, 1997) *''Underdog'' (1966–68) *''The U.S. of Archie'' (1974–76) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1974–76) *''Wacky Races'' (1968–70) *''The Weird Al Show'' (1997–98) *''Wheel 2000'' (September 13, 1997 – September 12, 1998) *''Where's Waldo?'' (1991–92) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (September 14, 2002 – March 6, 2004) *''Wildfire'' (1986) *''The Wuzzles'' (1985) Other *'''Way Out'' (1961) *''Captain Kangaroo'' (1955–84) – weekday morning children's program *''Harper's Globe'' (2009) *''Lamp Unto My Feet'' (1948–79) – religious program *''Miss USA/Miss Universe'' (1960–2002); Miss Teen-USA (1983–2002) *''The Country Music Association Awards'' (1972–2005) *''Circus of the Stars'' (1977–94) *''The Magic of David Copperfield'' (1978–2001) *''Special Report: Journey To Mars'' (1996) – documentary film * World of Discovery (1985–97) – documentary series *''You Are There'' (1953–57; 1971–72) – historical educational docu-drama *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1956, 1959–67; 1976–98) – annual TV event *''Victoria's Secret Fashion Show'' (2002—03; 2005—17) References Category:Lists Category:CBS network shows CBS